


It's Time

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ex friends with benefits, Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Isang volleyball game ang naging unexpected messenger na meron palang anak si Jongin sa ex-fubu niya noong college.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wala na akong ibang sasabihin kundi sana ay maenjoy niyo itong magulo at makalat na alay ko ^^
> 
> Maraming salamat sa mods dahil hinayaan nila akong makahabol at makasali thru this kalat bilang sobrang nagstruggle ako sa pagsusulat in general
> 
> alabyu
> 
> okay na sige dami ko pa tuloy nasabi hehehe
> 
> ang gawang ito ay hango sa prompt **TD - 056** na "Nalaman ni Jongin na meron pala siyang anak dahil sa isang volleyball game."
> 
> babye na talaga ^^

“Papa? Saan po kami punta ni Tito Doc?” Usisa ni Jongsoo habang isinusuot ang kanyang favorite na kids-size volleyball jersey ng kanyang favorite na Uncle Tooru. Lumuhod si Kyungsoo sa harap ng anak para ayusin ang strap ng kanyang penguin backpack habang ang pinsang si Hajime, aka Tito Doc, ay inabot ang kamay ng pamangkin.

“Susunduin niyo daw si Uncle Tooru tapos punta daw kayo sa amusement park. ‘Di ba sabi mo dapat bumawi si Tito Doc? Ito na daw pambawi niya,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at tinapunan niya ng makahulugang tingin ang pinsang doktor. Napakamot sa batok si Hajime pero agad na ngumiti nang tumingala sa kanya ang pamangkin, naghihintay sa kanyang reaksyon.

“Ahh, tama si Papa. Uncle Tooru is waiting for us na. Mas excited pa nga siya sa’yo eh.”

Napanguso naman si Jongsoo sa narinig, “No, Tito Doc! Mas excited po ako kay Uncle Tooru!”

Napahinga naman ng malalim ang magpinsan dahil mukhang hindi na sila mahihirapan na mapaalis ng bahay ang kanilang munting prinsipe. Hajime puts on the face he uses para i-convince ang kanyang mga pasyente na takot sa karayom na magpa-injection. “Really? Uncle Tooru is outside his gate already, tayo nandito pa sa loob ng room mo. I think mas excited nga siya.”

Agad na hinatak ni Jongsoo ang tiyuhin at patakbong lumabas ng kanyang kwarto matapos mabilis na humalik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Let’s go na po, Tito Doc! Bye bye na po Papa!"

Tatawa-tawang sumunod si Kyungsoo na pinagmamasdan ang biglang energized na anak at ang biktima niyang isang respetadong pediatrician na walang magawa kung hindi ang magpahila. Bago pa sila makarating sa may pintuan ay tinawag muli ni Kyungsoo ang anak.

"Jongsoo, come here muna anak."

Nakinig naman ang kanyang little prince pero bakas ang impatience sa mukha nito pagkalingon sa kanyang Papa. Pasimpleng inayos ni Hajime ang damit niya habang nagpapaalamanan ang kanyang pinsan at pamangkin.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo para patakan ng halik ang noo ng anak na mukhang hindi sa kanya namana ang height. "Behave with your Tito Doc, ha? Isa pa, huwag mo pahabulin si Uncle Tooru mo sa'yo. Kakatapos lang ng finals game niya kaya he needs to rest. Gusto ko pagkauwi mo, ganoong ka pa din pagkabalik kasi ikaw ang Super Love ni Papa 'di ba? Malulungkot si Papa kapag wala ang Super Love niya."

"Yes po, Papa! Behave po ako at hindi pasaway kay Tito Doc and Uncle Tooru. Promise po uuwi po ako mamaya. Hindi po kami magpapagabi! Kasi po ikaw din ang Super Love ko!"

Jongsoo's promise hit differently, lalo pa considering the real reason kung bakit nandoon ang busy niyang pinsan para aliwin ang kanyang anak ng buong araw. At the end of the day, baka it will not always be the case, na sa kanya uuwi ang pinakamamahal niyang anak.

_ It's time _ , sabi ng isang boses sa utak niya. Limang taon na ang lumipas at ramdam niya na ito na ang tamang oras.

Nasa pamilya nila ang pagiging person of a few words kaya naman isang tingin lang mula sa pinsan niyang naging sandigan niya for the past five years, alam niyang kung ano man mangyari ay hindi siya mag-iisa.

"O siya, sige na," pabirong pagtataboy ni Kyungsoo sa dalawa. "Baka naiinip na si Tooru kakahintay sa inyo." Isa pa, meron na lang siyang kalahating oras para maghanda sa isa sa mga make or break moments ng buhay niya.

One last round ng  _ bye, Papa! Super Love po kita!, _ ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang kamay na ngalay na sa kakakaway sa anak habang palayo ang kotse ni Hajime. Kailangan pa niyang ihanda ang sarili (or as much as he could) para makitang muli at harapin ang taong hindi na dapat niya makita pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nasa loob ng isang posh at tahimik na Italian restaurant si Jongin Kim pero hindi siya mapakali. Hanggang sa mga sandaling iyon hindi pa din siya makapaniwala na isang volleyball game ang magpapabago ng buhay niya.

Dahil sa isang volleyball game, nalaman niyang meron pala siyang anak.

The moment na ipinakita sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang mukha ng cute na batang naging viral dahil na-feature bilang fan of the day ng finals game ng men's volleyball pro league, let's say na may lukso ng dugo.

Hindi nga lang lukso ang naramdaman niya dahil literal siyang nahulog sa kanyang upuan dahil walang duda na anak niya ang bata kay Kyungsoo Do, ang nag-iisang naging fuck buddy niya noong last year niya sa college. Perfect mix nilang dalawa ang batang lalaki, sabi nga ni Baekhyun.

Of course, kinailangan muna niyang i-confirm ang lahat dahil hindi naman pwedeng basta-basta siyang pumasok ulit sa buhay ng lalaki na pinangakuan niyang hindi na kikitain some five years ago. Imagine his shock na si Kyungsoo mismo ang nagkumpirma noong nagka-chat sila sa IG, made possible by his ever-reliant best friend na si Baekhyun Byun.

Looking back, sobrang complicated ng kung ano man ang meron sa kanila noon ni Kyungsoo. Naging effective na stress relief nila ang isa't-isa pero nagdesisyon sila to end things bago pa maging toxic ang schedule nila pareho.

Mutual ang naging desisyon nilang hindi na magkita at mag-usap pa. Kung gaano sila kabilis dumating sa buhay ng isa't-isa, ganoon din sila kabilis na nawala. In between stress sa uni at pressure galing sa parents niya, hindi sigurado si Jongin kung nagkaroon man ng puwang ang feelings sa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

Malakas ang chemistry nila, kahit pa sa labas ng kama. Siguro kung nagkakilala sila ng mas maaga, hindi lang sex ang namagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

Simula ng nakagraduate si Jongin, naging sobrang fast paced ng buhay niya pagkapasok niya ng kanilang kumpanya. He had to work his way up at patunayan na hindi siya COO dahil lang siya ang Child Of Owner but he earned it through his own abilities and hardwork.

Hindi niya napigilang matawa upon realizing na kung nagkukwento siya ngayon sa isang stranger tungkol sa nangyayari sa buhay niya, pwede na itong plot ng isang TV drama.

"Share mo naman 'yung joke."

Parang kinuryente si Jongin ng malalim na boses na matagal na niyang hindi naririnig. Yung boses na nakakapagpakalma sa kanya kapag bigla na lang siyang natatahimik at nakukulong sa kanyang mga iniisip. Along with it came the memories na itinabi na niya sa isang baul at hindi inakalang mauungkat pa.

He looked up at nakita si Kyungsoo Do, just like how he remembers him five years ago. Walang bakas ng panahon sa kanyang maputing balat at maaliwalas na mukha. A little part of him is relieved dahil hindi defensive nor aggressive ang aura ni Kyungsoo.

Friendly, if he's being generous to himself.

Umiling si Jongin at sinubok na ngumiti, despite his nerves. "Sorry, wala 'yun. Have a seat, Soo."

Kyungsoo Do is indeed looking good. Kahit na baby-faced, meron pa ding feel sa kanya na he has matured and secured. Siguro with the way he held himself or baka this is parenting glow.

Or something.

Sinabihan niyang umorder muna si Kyungsoo para bigyan siya ng kaunting time to arrange his thoughts. Kailangan niyang maalala na kaya siya nakipagkita sa ex-fubu niya na apparently carrier ng anak nila na he wants in. Gusto niyang masama sa buhay ng anak niya, kahit na late siya ng limang taon. Ayaw niyang makaramdam ang anak niya ng kahit na anong form of neglect at gusto niyang iparamdam sa kanya ang suporta na hindi niya nakuha galing sa parents niya na ang tingin sa kanya ay isang investment.

Pero he has never been good with words kaya nga may tendency si Jongin to get lost in his thoughtals at isa sa mga taong kayang magpabalik sa kanya sa reality at i-ground siya ay si Kyungsoo.

"So, pwede ko bang i-assume na kaya gusto mong makipagkita ay dahil gusto mong makilala si Jongsoo?"

Doon lang narealize ni Jongin na natahimik nanaman siya, unknowingly drifted sa kanyang mind cage. Hinayaan niya ang isang ngiti na umusbong sa kanyang mga labi. "Ah, yes. Sana. And I take it that you don't mind?"

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa cushioned back rest ng kanyang upuan, wala pa ding signs ng kahit anong negative emotion sa kanya, much to Jongin's relief. "Hindi naman ako makikipagkita sa'yo kung ayaw ko, Jongin. Isa pa, hindi ko naman tinatago si Jongsoo."

May idea na si Jongin pero mas gusto niya na galing mismo kay Kyungsoo ang sagot. "Pwede ko bang malaman bakit hindi mo sinabi sa'kin na nagka-anak tayo?"

At parang sa TV drama nga, saktong dumating ang waiter dala ang paunang order ni Jongin at ang kay Kyungsoo. Hinintay muna ni Jongin na makilatis ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain niya bago siya naghintay ng sagot. Kung meron mang isang mannerism si Kyungsoo na hindi niya malilimutan, iyon ay ang pag-judge ni Kyungsoo sa pagkain bago niya ito kainin, mapa-fast food man yan, lutong bahay o menu ng isang kilalang Italian restaurant.

"Nalaman ko na lang na buntis ako after ko ma-confirm na kasama ako sa list of graduates," panimula ni Kyungsoo matapos humigop mula sa cream-based na soup sa harap niya. "Wala akong naramdamang pregnancy symptoms until napansin ko na parang may lump sa may lower abdomen ko. Baby na pala 'yun."

Nang matawa si Kyungsoo, nahawa na din si Jongin. Nakakadala ang calm na atmosphere sa restaurant at ang feeling na wala sa kanilang dalawa ang nagpakita na may ill intent. Jongin has never felt that relaxed for the past few weeks dahil sa on-going na major project na siya ang head.

"It was around three months na after we ended things," dito medyo bumaba ang tono ni Kyungsoo. "Pareho nating ginusto na tapusin 'yung arrangement natin at alam ko din ang circumstances mo that time at sa tingin ko adding baby into the equation will not help you. You needed to fully focus sa gameplan mo at walang room for error and distraction."

"Oo, unexpected si Jongsoo pero sa tingin ko, dumating siya at the right time for me pero at the worst time for you. Sige nga, sa tingin mo ba kung sinabi ko sa'yong buntis ako at that time, hindi ka ba magagalit sa akin? Kay Jongsoo? Kasi hindi siya parte ng plano mo?"

Kyungsoo made perfect sense. Nakakahiya mang aminin pero nakikita ni Jongin na malamang ganoon ang nangyari kung nalaman niya ang tungkol sa anak five years ago. At that time, ang gusto niya lang mangyari ay ipamukha sa parents niya na karapat-dapat siyang magmana ng kanilang kumpanya.

Malamang makikita niya ang anak in a bad light dahil as much as ayaw niyang tumalikod sa responsibilidad, having Jongsoo then will just add to his overflowing plate. He could've been another breed of monster sa anak niya kung hindi naisip ni Kyungsoo na iligtas silang pareho ng anak niya sa sarili niya mismo.

Jongin sighed heavily, "Thank you, Soo. Maraming salamat. Tama ka, hindi ako ready noon for Jongsoo at tama din yung mga reasons na sinabi mo. I don't think na marerealize ko lahat 'yan on my own."

Mukha din namang nabunutan ng tinik si Kyungsoo. Probably, hindi din siya sigurado kung tama nga ba ang naging desisyon niya para sa kanilang tatlo. Jongin couldn't fault him for that.

Pero, iba na ngayon.

At least, 'yan ang iniisip ni Jongin.

"With that said, bakit pumayag ka ngayon na sabihin sa akin ang lahat?"

Nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo, 'yung ngiti niya na naghuhugis-puso ang mga labi niya at halos mawala ang kanyang mga mata. "Simple lang. Ikaw ang naunang lumapit. Ikaw ang gumawa ng paraan para hanapin kami ng anak mo. Kahit naman makita mo si Jongsoo sa TV o sa social media, kung hindi mo pinag-isipan ng mabuti, hindi mo siya gugustuhing kilalanin."

'Yung attraction na nagsimula ng lahat sa kanila noon has hit Jongin in full force. Naalala niya lahat ng rason kung bakit kahit na last year na niya sa uni, hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na gustuhing makita si Kyungsoo. Noong una, isang beses sa isang linggo, hanggang sa mas dumalas.

Bago nila tinapos ang arrangement nila, halos araw-araw na silang magkasama. Condo ni Jongin or sa apartment ni Kyungsoo, kahit saan pa wala nang pake si Jongin. Basta ang gusto niya hawak niya si Kyungsoo, however, whenever.

At napagtanto niya na as much as masaya siya na kasama ang then fubu niya, Kyungsoo could very well be his very downfall.

Hindi niya namalayan na umiinom siya ng tubig hanggang sa mabilaukan siya nang marealize niyang nagkagusto siya kay Kyungsoo Do noon (at the very least).

"Okay ka lang ba?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry."

Wala siya sa tamang head space para mabigyan ng label ang kahit anong feelings niya noon pero at that moment, sa loob ng isang tahimik na Italian restaurant at sa tapat mismo ng taong inakala niyang hindi na niya makikita pang muli, nalaman niyang it was more than just lust for him ang naramdaman niya kay Kyungsoo.

Wala ring preno na ipinakita ng utak niya ang sandamakmak na  _ what ifs _ at  _ what could bes _ , five years later.

Ang maging CEO sa umaga at uuwi sa isang bahay na mayroong naghihintay sa'yo kada gabi? It's sounding more and more appealing habang nilalaro ni Jongin ang idea sa isip niya.

"Jongin?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, yes. Okay lang ako, please don't worry," hiyang-hiya na namula si Jongin sabay kamot sa non-existent na kati sa batok niya. Ilang beses na siyang nawawala sa ulirat wala pang dalawang oras na kasama niya si Kyungsoo.

"May habit ka pa din palang biglang tumatahimik kapag malalim ang iniisip," Kyungsoo chuckled habang ibinababa ang baso na ininuman niya. "Are you sure na okay ka lang?"

"Yes. Medyo na-overwhelm lang ako na today is turning out way better than I expected," pag-amin ni Jongin habang sinusubukan niyang ayusin ang sarili, kahit na ilang beses na siyang medyo napahiya sa nagdala ng anak niya. "Sobrang thankful ako, Soo. You're willing to trust me and giving me the chance para makasama ko ang anak ko, kahit na pwede mo naman akong tanggihan."

Ngumiti ulit si Kyungsoo, mas tipid. "Hindi din madali 'to for me, Jongin. Believe me. Sino ba namang mag-aakala na ang pagpunta ng anak ko sa volleyball game ng boyfriend ng pinsan ko ang magbibigay ng chance na magkakilala kayo? Hindi kita nasagot agad noong nagmessage ka sa'kin kasi I was honestly considering na i-block ka dahil bakit pa? Masaya na kami ni Jongsoo kahit wala ka at kaya ko siyang buhayin. 'Yung pinsan ko, doktor na kaya secured na din ako sa health ng anak ko."

"Pero dahil ikaw na mismo ang gumawa ng paraan para simulan na maging ama kay Jongsoo, bakit naman kita pipigilan? Kahit na we weren't really in a relationship dati at hindi kita lubusang kilala, except physically, alam ko na mabuting tao ka, Jongin Kim. Tingin mo ba pupuntahan kita every time na you call, text or need me kung ayaw ko sa’yo?"

Hiningal si Kyungsoo matapos ang kanyang monologue pero hindi pa din siya tapos. Pagkainom niya ulit ng tubig ay tinuloy niya ang kanyang litanya na lalong nagpapakabog sa dibdib ng COO.

“Alam mo ba na kinailangan kong ipasama ang anak ko sa pinsan ko for today dahil sumugal lang ako sa ineexpect kong outcome nitong usapan natin. Kung sakali mang hindi maging maganda, ayaw kong makita niya akong malungkot dahil sigurado akong magtatanong siya at never akong nagsinungaling kay Jongsoo. Kung sakali mang hindi ikaw ang ama na mas pupuno pa sa kanya ng pagmamahal, mas mabuti pang hindi ka na lang niya makilala kung ang magiging memory niya tungkol sa’yo ay pinasama mo ang loob ko.”

“Tutal nandito na din naman tayo sa topic na ‘to, heads up, Jongin, responsibly spoiled ang anak ko. Ginusto kong ibigay sa kanya ang lahat basta kaya ko pero I also make sure na alam niya kung kelan hindi pwede,” Kyungsoo sheepishly chuckled, mukhang guilty. “He’s five at naaalala ko na meron kang mga pamangkin so I think you know how kids are. Kung seryoso ka talagang maging ama kay Jongsoo, ang first assignment mo ay ang tulungan akong i-enforce ang pagiging responsible sa mga wishes niya.”

Alam ni Jongin ang pinasok niya when he decided na i-message si Kyungsoo. Alam niya na hindi biro ang maging isang ama at hindi lang basta niya magagawa ang mga gusto niya. Being a parent is something na he has no experience at. May idea siya dahil he used to babysit for his sister pero iba pa din kapag siya na ang nasa lugar nila. Hindi siya kilala ni Jongsoo at hindi naman dahil mag-ama sila, the kid will automatically like him. Pwedeng hindi siya agad magustuhan ng anak, katakutan at hindi gustuhin na kilalanin.

At that point in his life, abot-kamay na niya ang kanyang career goals and he’s almost gotten his parents off his back. Wala nang makapipigil sa kanya na piliin naman niya ang sarili niya. Pwede naman siya magkaroon ng ibang life goals matapos ang isa. Ang magka-pamilya ay ang isang concept na minsan hindi niya nabigyan ng pansin pero bakit pa niya tatanggihan ang chance na binigay sa kanya to have it?

“Consider it done, Soo. My word may not really mean much sa ngayon pero I promise you na hindi ko sasayangin ang opportunity na ‘to. Tutulungan kita kay Jongsoo in every way and to be honest, sa picture ko pa lang siya nakita pero I love him unconditionally already.”

“Alam mo, charm talaga ‘yun ng anak mo,” nakatawa na ulit si Kyungsoo while picking on the creme bruleé na inorder niya. “Biktima nga niya lahat ng audience noong Finals ng VPro League, ‘di ba? Hindi ko alam kung saan niya namana ‘yun.”

“Sa’yo,” nadulas si Jongin bago pa niya maisip na he should’ve kept that thought to himself. Ramdam niya ang pag-init ng leeg niya paakyat sa pisngi at ‘yung pakiramdam na may lalabas na usok sa magkabila niyang tenga.

Halata namang nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya pero hindi din maitatago ang pamumula ng tenga niya. Kung tama man ang pagkakaalala ni Jongin, some of the reasons ng pamumula ng tenga ni Kyungsoo is either nahihiya siya or something na hindi niya dapat iniisip sa gitna ng isang restaurant o kahit saang public place.

Kagaya ng sa mga TV drama, biglang nag-ring ang telepono ni Kyungsoo, breaking the awkward atmosphere na gawa ng unfiltered na comment ni Jongin. Sa pagliwanag pa lang ng mukha ng kasama, alam na niya kung sino ang makakausap niya pagkasagot ng tawag.

Kyungsoo could’ve excused himself pero doon niya na din sinagot ang tawag, letting Jongin hear kung gaano na-e-enjoy ng anak niya ang rides sa amusement park kasama ang kanyang  _ Tito Doc at Uncle Tooru _ . Nalaman din niya na chicken wings ang kinain nila for lunch at narinig din niya ang promise ni Jongsoo na uuwian ng maraming penguin souvenir ang kanyang  _ Super Love _ .

Nagkaroon ng sneak peek si Jongin Kim sa magiging buhay niya in the near future kung saan siya naman ang makakatawag ng phone call mula sa anak niya, during lunch break, tungkol sa mga ginawa niya for the day at gagawin pa. Siya na din ang uuwian ng souvenirs. Siya na din ang sasalubong kay Jongsoo pag-uwi, kapag makakaalis siya sa office ng mas maaga.

Sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam.

Pagkababa ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang telepono, nagulat siya na wala na si Jongin sa harap niya. Wala naman siyang dapat na ipagalala dahil nasa tabi na pala niya ang bida sa college almost-love story niya. “Gusto mo bang sunduin sila?”

Pansin niya ang kaba sa posture ni Jongin sa kabila ng tangkad (na namana ni Jongsoo) at tindig, halata pa din ang kaunting slouch sa malalapad niyang balikat, lalo na sa mga expressive niyang mga mata. Pareho silang hindi magaling mag-express ng sarili through words at dahil Kyungsoo had a lot of practice sa pamilya pa lang niya, parating una niyang tinitingnan ang mga mata sa isang tao.

At nakatingin siya sa isang pares ng isang determinado at sincere na tao.

“Tara.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “I’m curious pero bakit Jongsoo ang pinangalan mo sa anak natin?” _

_ “Sige lang, ma-curious ka pa. You have to earn that story.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Haj, parang gusto ko na din ng anak. I think ready na ako! May practice na ako kay Takeru at Jongsoo!” _

_ “Tanungin mo ako ulit next year. Hindi pa ako handang mag-alaga ng isang baby at isang baby damulag.” _

_ “‘Paka sama mo sa’kin talaga!” _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry na agad kung madaming mali kasi ndi na ako nagproofread dahil baka hindi ko siya maipost ng tuluyan :(
> 
> implied na si tooru ay isang professional volleyball player at game niya ang pinanood ni hajime at jongsoo
> 
> wala masyadong drama dahil ang dami na nating ganap ngayon 'wag na tayo dumagdag lol
> 
> sana ay kahit papaano nakapagimpart ako ng kaunting insights sa ilang mga bagay gamit ang mga thoughts ni kyungsoo at jongin
> 
> hindi sila perfect pero they are trying uwu
> 
> ayun wag niyo akong awayin dahil sa ending ha? sadya yan kasi kahit si jongin alam niyang dapat niyang paghirapan ang mag-ama niya
> 
> ooops spoiler lol
> 
> luh sorry ang daldal ko pero kung nakarating kayo dito MARAMING SALAMAT!
> 
> GIVE LOVE FOR KAISOO, ON KAISOO, AT KAISOO, WITH KAISOO at kung saan pa man basta love at kaisoo always magkasama hehehehe


End file.
